Computing systems allow a wide variety of tasks to be performed, some simple and some complex, and some requiring interaction with the user. When the user is involved in a computing task that has multiple phases, the computing system often presents the user with a multi-step user interface element, often called a “wizard”. The wizard guides the user through the task one step at a time, so that the user is guided through the task one step at a time.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.